


Bargaining

by myneuronarrative



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myneuronarrative/pseuds/myneuronarrative
Summary: Genka Kunahito makes an unexpected deal with Ayano.





	Bargaining

**Author's Note:**

> Up to this point in Ayano’s mission to eliminate her rivals, she has managed to keep her hands clean. She’s eliminated her rivals using non-lethal methods (matchmaking, sabotaging key events, lowering reputation). Genka wouldn’t trust Ayano if she believed her to be responsible for the deaths of any students, but if the situation requires it…

It was another peaceful day at Akademi High School. Cherry blossom petals fluttered in the wind. Inside her office, Genka Kunahito held the voice recorder, looking at the only log date in the menu. She was tempted to delete it entirely before hearing a knock on the door. Genka put her device away in one of her desk drawers.

“Come in.”

In came Ayano Aishi, an unremarkable student with no past history of violence.

“You’ve requested to see me?” Genka asked.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Well, I hope this is a justifiable reason to skip your lunch period.”

“I promise it is.”

Genka held up her note. “Your note says that you wanted to discuss…Osoro and her cronies?”

“Yes. I’ve been made aware of your plight regarding the delinquents.”

“I never wanted any other student to know about this.”

“Well, let’s just say word…gets around.” Ayano succeeded in making her comment seem unsuspicious.

Genka sighed and arched her fingers on her desk, forming small steeples. “So, what makes you think your presence is relevant in this situation?”

“Because I can make Osoro a _non-presence_ at this school.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying,” Ayano reiterated, “that I know how to make Osoro…disappear.”

“I don’t like what you’re implying,” Genka said firmly. “Elaborate.”

“I’m not implying anything. I’m _saying_ that Osoro is a danger to this school and its students.”

“But even someone as vile as her…” Genka shook her head. “What am I supposed to make of your suggestion?”

Ayano’s eyes were dull as ever. “Do you remember my mother?”

Genka laughed dryly. “How can I not? The situation was so humiliating. To this day, my mother refuses to talk about it.” Genka then cringed at the imaginary visage of her mother’s face. “I can’t imagine what it must’ve been like for you to grow up, knowing all of this.”

“It’s been…inconvenient at times,” Ayano said. “I know what people think of me. I try not to let it get to me.”

“It must be difficult.”

“What really gets to me is when people say I’m a lot like my mother,” Ayano admitted, “because they’re right.”

“I wish I was more like _my_ mother,” Genka confessed. “I hate being so empathetic that I put my mental health on the line.”

“I’m the opposite. I hate being like my mother—I hate feeling like I need someone in my life to make me happy.” In spite of herself, Ayano did not feign her admission.

“It seems like we see eye to eye,” Genka said, touched.

“I can tell that doesn’t happen often.”

Genka took her glasses off and wiped her eyes. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to lose my job, but I especially don’t want to lose these students, and Osoro presents herself to be an obstacle that’s impossible to overcome.”

“Which is why,” Ayano said, “if she had to disappear—“

“No.” Genka rushed her response. “That’s going too far.”

“Maybe not.”

“But it compromises everything I stand for.”

“And so does Osoro.”

Genka went silent.

“I know why you’re defending those delinquent henchmen of hers,” Ayano said.

“You do?”

“I can sniff out their type from a mile away,” Ayano said, annoyed by Genka’s resistance. “They look up to her because she represents a fantasy beyond power. They believe themselves to have taken control of the narrative by befriending a notorious bully such as Osoro. They feel like they’ve finally held court amongst one of their tormenters.” Ayano spoke mechanically as though she were talking to herself. “It’s classic Stockholm syndrome. Osoro certainly wouldn’t have spared them if they initially crossed her path, but because such an abusive personality exists, they will always be on edge and thus desperate to please her.”

“That’s sickening,” Genka said, shaken.

“I’m all too familiar with the scenario: you grow to admire someone despite all of the warning signs flashing in broad daylight, so by night, all they do is guide the way.”

Genka remembered Ayano’s mother and said nothing about it. Instead, she looked into Ayano’s eyes, feeling an amalgam of emotions she could not name.

“And besides,” Ayano continued, “Osoro doesn’t deserve the luxury of having friends.”

“What friends could she possibly have outside of her crew?” Genka asked.

Ayano noticed her visible pique and internalized this as she pulled out her phone. “There’s this…boy.”

Genka gaped. “Taro Yamada? That’s impossible. He’s such a pure soul!”

“Which is why he’s drawn to Osoro. He believes that he can fix her, and she tends to him like any other girl. He _is_ very charming.” Ayano leaned forward, managing to hide her amusement. “Isn’t that just infuriating? Osoro is responsible for corrupting five students you failed to protect, and she honestly thinks she’s deserving of a real friend.”

Genka dropped her glasses on her desk, prostrated by the image. Those five students never had a group of friends. They never had a leg to stand on. They spent their formative years coming to others, coming to _her_ , for salvation only to be ignored. Osoro held their hands and walked them through the flames of hellfire, leading them on a path of false, self-serving contempt for the world—and she has the gall to make friends when they never could on their own.

“She’ll inevitably corrupt him, too,” Ayano continued. “The virus spreads, another victim is claimed, and what does that make you?”

“She can’t,” Genka seethed. “She _won’t_ get away with this.”

“Trust me when I say that I can dispose of her.”

“You would do that for me?”

“You don’t deserve to have your career ruined by that girl,” Ayano said, faux sympathetic. “The school would be a safer place without her here.”

Genka thought for a long while, but the image of Osoro with Taro sealed her fate. “Please…promise me that this will be painless.”

Ayano simply smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> On the Delinquent Backstory video, I saw and liked this comment: “If you get rid of Osoro then, not only the guidance counselor can be on yandere-chan's side for future advantages (I think), that's one rival that has eliminated. Talk about killing two birds with one stone.”
> 
> Obviously, I don’t think Genka would conspire to make a student scarce if the implications involved murder. However, like certain students, I think Genka would be convinced to let Ayano make Osoro “disappear” due to how desperate her circumstances are. As a result, Genka would be in Ayano’s debt and could be manipulated at Ayano’s disposal.
> 
> Now, I don’t know if this will be a possibility in the game. For all I know, my idea could be wildly out-of-character. At the very least, if Genka was convinced to let Ayano do something like that (if her hands are currently free of blood, that is), this is how I imagine it would go down.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy what I wrote. I have at least one more Yandere Sim one-shot planned. Have a nice day or night wherever you are!


End file.
